


L'universo tranne noi.

by another_me



Series: "L'amore è il più antico degli assassini. " [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Letters, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_me/pseuds/another_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando ci si sente soffocati non si può amare. Quando non ci si sente capiti non si può continuare. Quando non si riesce più a parlare non c'è più nulla da fare.<br/>One shot ispirata dalla canzone "L'universo tranne noi" di Max Pezzali</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'universo tranne noi.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è il sequel di Pazza Idea. Anche se credo che possano essere lette una indipendentemente dall'altra.

  
Dannato Potter! È sempre colpa tua, lo è sempre stata. Prima ti sei permesso di snobbarmi. E poi hai continuato ad interferire nella mia vita. Mi hai battuto a Quidditch. Hai testimoniato per salvarmi dal carcere a vita, ferendo il mio orgoglio più di quanto sia disposto ad ammettere. Non ancora soddisfatto di te stesso, Mister Io sono un Grande Fusto, hai deciso di diventare irresistibile e mi hai costretto ad innamorarmi di te.  
Dannato, dannato Potter! E fin qui, davvero, avevi fatto fin troppo, ma dato che io sono magnanimo ti sono stato accanto. Ti ho amato! Sì, anche io sono in grado di farlo, anche io ho un cuore. Ma a quanto pare io, Draco Malfoy, non ero abbastanza per te. Dopo più di un anno non ce l’ho fatta più. Ho dovuto lasciarti. Sì, ti ho lasciato io, è vero! Oh, il perfido Malfoy, lo stronzo Serpeverde, il purosangue senza princìpi valori o sentimenti ha lasciato il grande Harry Potter, il Prescelto, l’Eroe del Mondo Magico.  
 Dannato Potter! Anche se la colpa è tua sono io a recitare la parte del cattivo. Sei stato tu a portarmi a quel punto. Tu e la tua insicurezza. Tu e la tua maledetta gelosia. Ma che potevo fare, arrivati a quel punto, se non entrare bene nella parte che tutti, anche i miei cosiddetti amici, mi avevano attribuito? Niente! Così ho fatto. Ho indossato la mia maschera di menefreghismo e sono andato avanti.  
Come se quegli anni insieme non fossero mai esistiti.  
Come se il mio cuore non stesse sanguinando.  
Come se non mi sentissi spaccato a metà.  
Come se non avessi perso la persona più importante della mia vita.  
Dannato Potter! Ho dovuto subire anche una bella strigliata dalla Granger, per colpa tua. È venuta a casa mia tre mesi dopo quella fottuta notte. Avrei voluto urlarle contro o rannicchiarmi sulla mia poltrona e piangere, ma cazzo! Io sono un Malfoy e sono il cattivo di tutta questa storia perciò ho stretto i denti e le ho propinato una cavolata. Non so se mi abbia creduto e, onestamente, non mi interessa. So che se ne è andata e non è tornata più. Nessuno è più tornato. Ho allontanato anche Blaise, almeno per quello che mi è riuscito. Lo conosci è un osso duro, quando vuole. Solo che stava cominciando a capire che io, in realtà, sto soffrendo oppure quello l’ha sempre saputo ma stava capendo quanto stia soffrendo.  
Ti ho evitato, sai. Ho evitato qualunque luogo in cui avrei potuto incontrarti.  
Ok, no! Non è proprio vero! È più corretto dire che ho evitato qualunque luogo. Sono uscito così di rado da Malfoy Manor che mi chiedo come ho fatto a non impazzire, ma forse ci sono riuscito solo perché il tempo sembra essersi fermato. Si è fermato quando ho detto quella maledetta frase. Oh, Harry, se solo si potesse tornare indietro nel tempo lo farei e di certo non ti lascerei. Ti stringerei e ti chiederei perché non puoi fidarti di me. Perché, dopotutto, continuavi ancora a non vedere il mio amore. Ma, Merlino, Harry tu sai come sono e non potevo sopportare che tu, tra tutti, non mi credessi. Che tu, tra tutti, mettessi in dubbio la mia parola, il mio amore.  
Se solo fossi sicuro che mi ami ancora, però, verrei a prenderti, fregandomene di tutto: del mio orgoglio, della mia dignità, della mia coerenza.  
Ti verrei a riprendere per tornare a respirare.  
Sai, la Granger ha detto a Pansy che l’ha riferito a Blaise che si è sentito in dovere di informarmi che ti sei dato alle notti folli in discoteca. Loro sostengono che sia il tuo modo di reagire al dolore, «come il tuo nasconderti dietro quel ghigno, che non inganna più nessuno!», cito Blaise, letteralmente.  
Vorrei poterlo credere, ma c’è una vocina che mi dice che forse tu ti sei reso conto che meriti di meglio. Che ti sei reso conto che in giro c’è di meglio.  
Non lo so! Non so cosa pensare!  
Spero che non sia così.  
Spero che tu tornerai da me o che io trovi  il coraggio per venire a riprenderti.  
Spero, spero, spero, spero! Odio sperare e odio te.  
Ti odio Harry!  
Ti odio dal profondo della mia anima.  
Ti odio così tanto per avermi allontanato da te, giorno dopo giorno.  
Ti odio perché sei in quei bar, con quei ragazzi che non sono  _me!_  
Ti odio perché, nonostante tutto il dolore che provo, nonostante non riesca a respirare per il macigno che mi grava sul petto, continuo ad amarti come il primo giorno.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I personaggi non sono miei ma della fantastica mamma Jo!   
> Nemmeno la canzone mi appartiene, è tutta di Max Pezzali, e di chi ne possiede i diritti!


End file.
